


Filling Him Up

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [15]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Breeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot has a favour to ask of Snake, wanting to be filled up by him in a most intimate way and Snake is only too happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: ocelot want to get preganant so big boss breeds him for hours

When Ocelot broached the idea whilst lying beside Snake, his head resting on the elder’s chest, Snake worried for a moment Ocelot had lost it. “You know you can’t…” He trailed off and Ocelot huffed, flicked Snake’s chest.

“I know Snake. I’m well aware I can’t have children… I want to try though.” He murmured, looking up at Snake. The elder raised an eyebrow at him before nodding slightly, leaning down to kiss his lover’s temple.

“I’ll fill you up.” He purred and Ocelot smirked, trailing fingers over Snake’s chest. “Fill you full of my cum and see if it takes? That what you want?” He asked and Ocelot nodded, sitting up slightly, kissing at Snake’s jaw.

“Yes, fill me up Snake.” Ocelot purred out and Snake smirked.

“Not tonight. We’ve got work to do tomorrow but I’ll give you what you want soon enough.” Ocelot huffed at Snake’s words but knew them to be true.

“Fine…” He huffed out, pouting. Snake chuckled and lent down, kissing him lovingly.

“Sleep Adamska. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

 

It was a few days before they had any time to themselves. They had a clear night and nothing for the next day till late afternoon. Ocelot had spent each day anxious for time where he could finally be with his lover.

 

Snake sat on his bed waiting for Ocelot to strip from his clothes acting as if he just planned to go to bed with Ocelot at his side. Once his lover was in his boxers and crawled into bed beside him Snake wrapped his arms around Ocelot, pulling him close. “My dear Adam, let me fill you up.” He cooed into Ocelot’s ear, watching as he shuddered and flushed. Snake lifted Ocelot slightly, laying him out on the centre of the bed. Ocelot flushed and wrapped his arms around Snake’s neck.

“Fill me full of your seed, let me bare your children.” He purred out, arching up against his lover.

 

Snake chuckled and ran his hand down Ocelot’s side, watching his lover squirm under him, preening at the attention given to him. He grasped Ocelot’s boxers and pushed them down over his hips, watching as Ocelot wriggled out of them and kicked them off the bed before reaching up, grabbing the sweatpants that Snake slept in to push them down, Snake kicked them the rest of the way off and stared down at the naked form before him, smirking and licking him lips.

 

Shifting to kneel between his partners spread legs Snake looked up at Ocelot, bowing at the waist to kiss at his stomach. “Think Adam, how beautiful you’ll look swollen with my child.” He purred out, rubbing his hands over Ocelots stomach who moaned gently, lifting a hand to wrap in Snake’s hair. Even if this confused him to start with he could see the appeal now and who was he to deny his lover his fantasies.  

“Yes, oh John please, fill me up, breed me.” He writhed under Snake’s teasing kisses and the chuckle against his stomach.

“Of course.” He murmured against Ocelot’s stomach, leaning up to kiss him on his lips as he wrapped a hand around Ocelot’s half hard cock, slowly stroking it to life. Drinking in Ocelot’s moans as he ran a rough hand slowly up and down Ocelot’s cock, squeezing the tip and rubbing at the slit.

 

Slowly breaking the kiss Snake reached up to their dresser to grab the lube, smirking as Ocelot all but purred with anticipation, biting down on his lower lip as he looked up at Snake. Snake slowly poured out lube onto his fingers, rubbing two over Ocelot’s hole, smirking as he whined and pushed down on Snake’s hands. “Don’t worry love, I’ll be in you soon.” He cooed, smirking up at Ocelot as he slowly pushed two fingers in, knowing not only could Ocelot take two as a start but he liked it more, liked the stretch. He smirked as he watched his partner squirm and moan.

“Please John more, need you now.” He begged and Snake chuckled, leaning down to kiss his chest.

“Need to stretch you out first. Then I can fill you even more.” He knew that wasn’t how it worked, as did Ocelot but that didn’t stop the lustful moan Ocelot let out. Snake started scissoring his fingers inside Ocelot, spreading him open. Thrusting his fingers slowly he made sure Ocelot was whining in pleasure before adding a third finger spreading them inside him to open up his entrance.

 

Ocelot picked up the lube spreading some over his palm, Snake raised an eyebrow at his lover before drawing his fingers out of him, chuckling as Ocelot whined at the loss. He then crawled forward over Ocelot, letting Ocelot grab hold of his dick, rubbing his hands over it slowly, slicking it up.

 

Leaning down Snake kissed Ocelot, nipping at his lips gently before slipping his tongue into his lover’s mouth. Slowly Snake pushed Ocelot’s hand away and smirked against his lips before shifting to kneel between his legs again. Breaking the kiss he sat up slightly, grabbing Ocelot’s legs and spread them further, rubbing his hands over his thighs.

 

Taking his cock in hand Snake lined up with Ocelot’s entrance, smirking at his lover. Ocelot reached up, wrapping his arms around Snake’s neck. “Fill me up, fuck John fast.” Ocelot pleaded and Snake smirked, knowing his lover could take it and thrust right in to the hilt, grunting in pleasure. Ocelot let out a gasp of pleasure, arching his back against Snake. Pulling out slowly so only the tip was in before thrusting straight back in, watching as Ocelot arched and moaned out again.

 

Setting a quick pace, Snake thrust fast into his partner, leaning down to bite and suck at his neck as he thrust into him. Ocelot lifted a hand to grab at Snake’s back, his hands clawing up his back, leaving scratches in the flesh. Snake growled as Ocelot clawed up his back and thrust in harder, causing Ocelot to moan louder and claw at his back more. Wrapping his arms around Snake’s neck he pulled the other down to press their lips together in a biting kiss.

 

Snake groaned into Ocelot’s mouth as he thrust into him, slowly breaking the kiss to attack Ocelot’s neck with his mouth. Sucking, biting and kissing at his flesh, watching as Ocelot squirmed below him. Trailing one of his hands down Ocelot’s stomach he palmed at his cock, stroking it slowly as he kept thrusting in. Watching Ocelot get closer to the edge he thrust in harder and faster, jerking him at the same pace. Watching his partner coming apart below him, cumming across his own chest Snake grunted and thrust in deep, cumming in his lover.

 

Unlike usual Snake stayed buried in his lover, laying over him, kissing his lips and cheek gently. Ocelot flushed, leaning kissing back gently. “More, give me more.” Ocelot purred out and Snake chuckled gently.

“Soon love, soon.” He murmured against Ocelot’s neck. Ocelot grinned and brushed his fingers through Snake’s hair. Snake laid over Ocelot, kissing him absently as he waiting through his refractory period. It wasn’t long before they could go at it again and Snake licked at Ocelot’s neck before biting down and reaching down to stroke Ocelot back to life.

 

By the time morning came around Snake had lost count of the amount of times he’d cum inside Ocelot, now laying at his side with Ocelot resting his head on his chest. Content with the cum dripping out of him and down his thighs. Snake knew that once they woke up after a nice long sleep his lover would start fussing about the mess, demanding a shower and then clean the sheets himself so no one else would discover their mess.

 

“Snake… fuck, that was so good.” Ocelot purred out, kissing at Snake’s chest, Snake chuckling gently, lazily carding his fingers through Ocelot’s hair.

“Don’t think I’ve ever cum that much.” Snake murmured and Ocelot nodded slightly, nuzzling into his chest.

“I’m still full of your seed. Feels so nice.” Snake grinned lazily at Ocelot’s words, kissing his forehead gently.

“Don’t worry, if nothing takes we can always try again another time.” He promised, smirking at Ocelot’s pleased whine at the idea.

 

Slowly they drifted off together, wreathed in each other’s arms. Blissed out and content to spend the rest of the day in bed together, conveniently forgetting about the work they had later that day.


End file.
